Kidnapped
by Nerdqueen394
Summary: When Marinette is kidnapped, Tikki goes in search of the only one she feels can save her. Tikki finds Chat Noir. Can this love sick kitty cat manage to save his precious Lady? Some fluff and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: My third fic guys! This one will also be a 10 chapter story. Anyways, please enjoy the first chapter!_

 **TAKEN**

For Marinette, it was just an average day. Everything was going according to schedule, and soon she would have to head to patrol with Chat.

She had been out walking, so Marinette went into an ally to transform.

She was just about to ask Tikki to transform her when Marinette felt a grubby hand cover her mouth. She began to struggle, she turned to kick her attacker, but a punch to her face knocked her down. She wasnt fast enough. A cold, wet cloth pressed against her mouth. The last few things she heard were a deep, grunting voice ask, "You sure this is the one?"and a cold-hearted voice so sharp and cruel it struck her very soul reply,

"Sure of it."

The world went black.

Tikki watched helplessly as her human companion was taken right before her eyes.

Tikki knew it was too late for her to save Marinette.

So, Tikki raced away in search of someone who _could_ help.

She went looking for a certain Chat Noir.

 _Note: don't know how popular this idea will become, so if enough people like where this is going I will continue the fic. If I need to revise somethung, please let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading!_

 _~Nerdqueen395_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Here's the next Chapter guys! I have no idea where I'm going with this but whatever._

 _ **Warning: Blood will be spilt in this chapter and there will be a tiny bit of torture, nothing too bad, but for those who get squeamish easily please watch out!**_

 **HIDDEN**

Adrien was sitting in his desk at school when he noticed something weird.

Marinette, that shy girl who sat behind him, wasn't there.

Sure, she had been late plenty of times, but never absent! Maybe she was sick. He'd have to ask Alya later about that.

It was lunch time and Adrien was sitting at his normal table. He looked over and saw Alya, remembering his question about Marinette, Adrien walked over to her. That's when he saw something that made his skin crawl with suspense. _Alya was crying._

"Um, Alya, what is it? Does this have anything to do with Marinette being gone today?"

Alya looked at him with red rimmed eyes and sniffled.

"Marinette disappeared yesterday after school, she hasn't been seen since."

Adrien went cold. He had never really paid much attention to the quiet Marinette, but he still didn't want anything _bad_ to happen to her!

"Oh no, I hope she's ok..."

Alya nodded in agreement, wiped her nose a bit, then wandered off.

Adrien stood there for a bit wondering what could have happened to Marinette.

Unknown to Adrien, the one being who knew what had happened to Marinette was behind him searching for Plagg. Or rather, _smelling,_ for Plagg. Tikki had known from the very beginning that Chat Noir was in Marinettes class. She could smell the camembert seeping around the classroom and knew that that cheese obsessed, glutton of a Kwami was nearby.

Now, Tikki had never had a reason to go searching for Plagg before, choosing instead to let Chat Noir keep his identity a secret.

Now, Tikki began flying around silently, making sure to stay out of sight as she sniffed for that smelly camembert.

Tikki caught the scent trail and began following it.

When Tikki found herself following Adriens trail she almost stopped, thinking she had been following to wrong trail. But her curiosity got the better of her and Tikki began chuckling silently as her suspicion that Chat Noir was Adrien grew.

Tikki flew down to the bag that Adrien always had on him, and gently poked it. There was a slight rustle.

 _"Plagg?"_ Tikki whispered.

The rustling stopped. Then a small black form wriggled it's way out of the bag.

" _TIKKI?!"_ Plagg was stunned. What was _Tikki_ doing here? Why wasn't she with Ladybug?

"Uuuuuhhhh, Adrien?"

Plagg tugged the sleeve of the blond boy to get his attention.

"Plagg, I swear, if this is about getting you more cheese the-"

Adrien stopped talking as he turned his head to see the red Kwami staring at him.

" _Plagg,"_ Adrien whispered curiously, "who's this?"

"This, my friend, is Tikki, Ladybugs Kwami."

"And why is she here?"

"I don't exactly know."

Tikki piped up as she replied with her carefully thought out explanation.

"Ladybug sent me here to tell you something,"

"Ok, yeah, I can see how that's important, but first, how did you know I was Chat Noir? And are you planning non telling Ladybug who I am?"

"Well, I didn't know you were Chat Noir at first, but I knew he was in this school, the cheese smell was proof of that," Tikki scrunched up her nose in disgust as Plagg chuckled.

"I followed the cheese trail today and found it leading to you, and don't worry, I won't tell Ladybug who you are, that's your secret, not mine."

Adrien let loose a breath of relief.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of, what did Ladybug want you to tell me?"

"Well, you see, there's this girl that Ladybug was watching over yesterday that got kidnapped, her name is Marinette, know her?"

Adriens eyes widened in fear, Marinette had been kidnapped!

"Why did Ladybug want me to know this?"

Adriens voice shook.

"Something came uo, she is unable to help Marinette, she needs your help, will you help?"

Tikki tried hard to keep the desperation out of her voice.

The determination shown in his now set face shined its way through his voice.

"You bet I will."

Marinettes head felt heavy and painful. Her mouth felt like it was full of sour tasting cotton. Her limbs were like lead and she had to work to raise her head.

Squinting her eyes in the painful half-light, Marinette could tell she was in a grungy basement. Her wrists and ankles were chained to a chair and her mouth was gagged by a smelly old rag. Her cheek felt painful. What on earth was she doing here? How did she get here? And why did everything hurt so much?

"Aah, so the Sleeping Beauty awakens!"

Her heart stopped. She remembered that voice. That cold-hearted, cruel, hard voice. Now she remembered what had happened. But that still didn't answer her question as to why she was here.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng,"

The voice was mocking her. Squinting her eyes even more, Marinette could make out a tall man who looked to be in his mid-thirtys.

"I bet you're wondering what you're doing here, let me answer that question for you,"

Silver metal glinted in his hand as he walked closer to Marinette. Now that she could see his face, Marinette could make out dark brown hair that was buzzcut. His eyes were an icy cold grey.

He raised his small knife to Marinettes jawline, slowly sliding it across leaving a thin trail of scarlet droplets across her pale face. Marinette whimpered. She had never felt so helpless before.

"We have information that Chat Noir and Ladybug go to your school,"

 _"How did he figure that out?!"_ Marinette thought in fear that he knew who she was.

"Since you seemed like the one they would miss the most, we have taken you as bait."

 _Wait, what?!_

 _Bait?_

Marinette was thouroughly confused now, not only was she supposed to be bait for herself and Chat Noir, but they thought _she_ was the one everyone would miss the most?

Also, Chat went to her school?

"You see, the boss wants you alive and kicking for when they come,"

Well, that was a plus, at least they weren't going to kill her.

"However,"

Crap, a "however".

Marinette winced at what she knew was coming.

"That doesn't stop me from leaving you bruised and battered for when they come."

The man sneered at her.

"Isn't this going to be fun Marinette?"

He took the small knife and this time, raked it across her forearm.

Marinettes scream was muffled by the gag.

Fun indeed.

 _Note: so this seems to be going well so far! Should I make this a reveal fic or not? Thanks for reading!_

 _~Nerdqueen395_


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: I am so sorry this chapter took so long to be written! Its tganksgiving brrak where I am and I was with my aunt and uncle. Still have no idea where I'm taking this, I'm just kinda going with where it leads me. Anyways, here's the next chapter!_

 **HURT**

Adrien had spent the whole of his weekend asking around the ally where Tikki said Marinette had been kidnapped, seeing if he could find _someone_ who knew where she could be. No luck so far.

Adrien had even transformed into Chat Noir to see if he could find any marking of her captors presence.

Nothing was working and Adrien had no clue whatsoever where she could be. That was, until he received a broadcast.

The broadcast was projected to every channel on every TV in Paris, France.

Adrien had been sitting in his room, lost in his thoughts of where Marinette could be, and why Ladybug couldn't help. He had his suspicions, but he would keep them to himself. It was then that his TV had stopped its quiet show and blared loudly a tall man's voice.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is for you, I have taken one of your classmates, I believe her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Adriens eyes widened as he dared at the masked man's face on his TV. This was one of the men who had taken Marinette!

The screen changed, now Marinettes scared face was projected across every TV across the city.

"I have taken her somewhere you will never find her, that us, unless you follow my _exact_ instructions."

The man walked over to Marinette, her eyes grew more fearful, her tears streamed down her filthy face as he grabbed her chun, tilting it towards him.

"If you want to see precious Marinette ever again, I want you both to meet me at the Pont des Arts at midnight tomorrow. Come together, no one else will come or she will be killed. Understand?"

The man smiled cruelly.

"See you there Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

The broadcast ended. Adrien sat in quiet fear. Marinette was in danger, and Ladybug was nowhere to be seen.

The man who held Marinette captive turned off his camera and unlinked his computer from all the channels.

"There we go!"

He was far to happy for someone doing something so horrendous.

"Now we can get back to what we were doing, afterall, I only have you till tomorrow at midnight, right?"

Marinette whimpered as he drew closer.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You are quite a lovely girl you know!"

He petted her face.

"Such a shame you must be scarred for the rest of your life!"

He laughed and picked up the knife. He began trailing it lightly across her cheek. It stung and brought a few equally stinging tears to Marinettes eyes.

It had been like this since he had taken her.

Marinette wished she could burn off all of this man's kisses. And his face. She felt violated. He hadn't done anything really dreadful. Just a few kisses and knife wounds. But Marinette hated it all the same.

But in the middle of her hatred was a small twisting ball of worry.

What was going to happen to her tomorrow when Ladybug was nowhere to be seen?

 _Note: Once again, sorry this took so long. This chapter was also a bit difficult to write, so sorry if it's poorly written. They will get better I promise you that! Also, thanks so much for all of your comments! They are deeply appreciated!_

 _~Nerdqueen395_


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: hey you guys, since this is a very complicated story for me to write (once again, sorry) I'm thinking of only having 5 chapters. However, on a plus side, I am in the making of a Christmas themed fic. So please get geared up to read that! Anyways, here we go!_

 **T** his chapter is dedicated to The-Unnamed-Artist , who gave me some wonderful ideas for a way to progress the story! Here's to you and your wonderful comment!

 **FOUND**

Adrien was pacing his room. Plagg and Tikki were floating nearby, throwing eachother worried glances every once in a while as they watched the stressed out teen try to figure out what to do.

"Tikki, please, can you _please_ find a way to get Ladybug on the case? I really need her help!"

Tikki shook her head sadly.

"I can't Adrien, she's too busy and what she is doing is...important."

Adrien plopped down on his bed.

"What _is_ she doing Tikki?" Adrien gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm afraid that it's top secret."

"Even from me? Listen Tikki, Marinete is out there being tortured, she could possibly die, and Ladybug won't come and help!" Adrien was getting mad now.

"Ladybug needs to drop whatever she's doing and show up with with me at the rendevous or Marinette might die, Tikki!"

Tikki was getting flustered now, tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"She-she can't Adrien, I'm sorry but she can't!"

"WHY NOT!"

Tikki was full on blubbering now.

"B-because..."

Tikki gulped.

"Theres no way for Ladybug to save her this time, Marinettes going to die because ladybug is Marinnette!"

Adrien clamped his mouth shut. His entire body seemed to have been turned to stone as he looked at Tikki with wide eyes. Even Plagg was quiet.

The only sound to be heard was Tikki' s crying.

"Ladybug is Marinette, I couldn't save her Adrien!"

Adrien was still silent.

"And now that you know, what's Chat Noir going to do to save Ladybug?"

Adriens face was white as a sheet.

His Lady, brave and sturdy, who he swore to protect with his very life, was sweet, stuttering Marinette, who was now in danger of being murdered. And there was nothing he could do.

He squeezed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth, clenched his dist, and punched the wall next to him.

The wall now had a dent in it, but Adrien didn't care. He didn't even feel the pain as his split knuckles dripped a few drops of blood onto the floor. His entire body was numb.

When he finally looked up at the Kwamis, Plagg and Tikki flew a little farther away from him. The fury in his eyes was unbelievable. There appeared to be a burning fire in them. Adrien had never looked scarier.

"My Lady..." He muttered to himself, "I'm coming."

Marinette had never felt more angry or scared in her life. All over her body were small cut marks and dried blood. Her chapped lips had already broken several times and the sting of them began to go unnoticed after a while. Her eyes were red and swollen, but tears no longer fell down her face. She had cried till they were gone. Her throat was so sore from he choked screams and sobs.

Marinette had felt pain before. She was a superhero afterall. But never before had she felt injured and broken all the wqy to her very soul.

She was going to die.

Ladybug wasn't going to show up and The Man was going to kill her.

"Hello my darling!"

Marinette looked up in surprise and fear. He was here.

"Tonight's the night you either go home with Ladybug and Chat Noirs blood on your hands, or you don't go home at all!"

He chuckled cruelly. Shivers of fear rained down Marinettes spine.

He leaned in, crazy flinging in his eyes. The eyes of a maniac. He whispered in Marinettes ear.

"Nice getting to know you Princess." He licked her cheek and fury of him calling her Chats nickname for her radiated andhummed throughout her whole being. She desperately wished she could wipe away any trace of him from her.

He glanced at the clock.

"11:30, Princess, time to go decide your fate!"

He went to untie her, then stopped.

"You know what,"

He went back to the work table nearby. He picked up a rag, then poured some chemicals from a bottle onto it.

"Its better if you're knocked out while I bring you to the bridge."

He brought the rag to Marinettes face. She struggled and tried to call out. But nothing worked.

"Nighty-night Princess!" He chuckled, and the darkness enveloped Marinette once again.

 _Note: There you go guys! One more Chapter to go! Once again I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful comments, they really help me to get ideas and to keep the story going! Anyways, one more chapter! Yay!_

 _~Nerdqueen395_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: Last chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed the last one, this is really dark, even for me. Sorry about that if you get squeamish easily. I don't usually have torture. I will be coming out with a new fic soon after this. So stay tuned and ready for one that I'm SUPER excited to write. Anyways, enough drabble, here we go!_

 _ **Warning! Some gruesome moments here in this chapter.**_

 **SAVED**

Adrien knew he would only have a short amount of time to save Marinette, er, his Lady? Ooh, this was getting confusing. Adriens heart hurt. He had no idea which way his love was going. Did he love the courageous, sassy Ladybug? Or the shy, sweet, loving Marinette? Either way, this was Ladybug. And it was up to Adrien to save her. Or rather, Chat Noir, to save her.

This brought around another dilemma. Would Ladybug still care for him if he was Adrien? Marinette _did_ tend to avoid him at school. She could barely even speak to him!

Adrien tried his hardest to rid his mind of these heart-wrenching thoughts, instead focusing on what to do to save Marinette.

"Plagg! _Transform!"_ Yelled Adrien. Plagg was sucked into his ring, and black clad hero jumped out his window, Tikki following after him.

When Marinette opened her eyes, she found she was not chained to a chair. Instead, her legs and hands were bound to a _bridge._ Marinette sighed through the stinky rag that was still covering her mouth.

She was never going to be free, was she?

"Good morning Princess!" The cold voice brought back Marinettes fear with huge thudding beat. "Its midnight, time to see what Chat Noir and Ladybug will do!" He chuckled again, way to happy for someone so insane and cruel. But mabye it was his joy that made him such a maniac.

Marinette closed her eyes, awaiting her doom as she knew something that The Man did not, Ladybug wasn't going to show up. She was already captured.

A whooshing sound made Marinette open her eyes a tiny crack. When she did, she saw something that was quite possibly scarier then her situation right now. A furious Chat Noir.

Marinette could see the dark hint of blood seeping through his right fist in the bright moonlight. His whole body seemed to burn with anger. His stick was clenched in his fist, poised to do some serious damage. And his eyes, his eyes were something else. They weren't their normal green, they flared red, orange, and yellow, as if his hatred had lit them on fire. Chat had never seemed scarier.

Marinettes breath hitched as he turned to look at her, an evil smirk present on his face.

He walked pat The Man to touch her face. His whole body was tense, but his hand was soft.

"News flash, no one, I repeat, _no one,_ hurts her, and just a little tip," he swung his staff, lengthening it so that it was across The Mans neck, "Only I have permission to call her Princess." Chat reared his arm back, ready to knock this evil out, but stopped when The Man pulled out a small remote from his pocket.

"Ah,ah,ahh Chat, you hit me, and Marinette go's BOOM!" He yelled the last word with a bit too much enthusiasm. "You see, I have hidden a few explosives under this bridge, in five minutes, they go off, only I can stop them, this remote requires my thumb print to turn it off, injure me, or if Ladybug doesn't show up, they will go off, and Marinette will be blasted into a million pieces!" The Man smirked at his clever plan.

However, his smile soon ended when he saw Chats face.

Chat was grinning evily at him.

"Guess I'll just have to get that remote!"

He swung his baton, but not at The Man as they had all expected, no, he swung his baton at Marinettes chain bondages, hard. The chains snapped and Marinette wasted no time, she stood up and ran. She needed to get Tikki, and fast.

Good, Marinette was safe. Chat turned to The Man. He needed to buy time for Marinette to find Tikki and transform. The Mans face turned sour.

"You shouldn't have done that..." He growled.

The Man brought his hands to his sides, pulling out two hand knifes. He began slashing them at Chat.

Chat dodged and swung his baton around, The Man got lucky though, and one knife managed to slash his shoulder. "Gah!" Chat clenched his teeth. He got distracted, and looked up in time to see another knife aimed at his head.

"Chat!" A red yo-yo wrapped itself around the knife, stopping it a millimeter before it tea he'd his face. The yo-yo pulled The Mans arms back. Ladybug tied him up and Chat put his staff to his neck.

"Its over." Chat growled.

The man laughed. "Far from over, actually, I just needed Ladybug to get here!"

At that moment, a loud high pitched whistle broke the atmosphere. Ladybug and Chat Noir covered their ears. They both fell to the ground incapacitated. Despite the loud noise, Ladybug and Chat could still hear The Mans cold calculating voice loud and clear.

"Got you! This noise is on a spectrum that only those with miraculouses can hear, the man I work for had me implant it in my very being, I can activate it and control it all I want. Should I go higher?"

Even though he asked them, he still went on without their consent. The noise got higher and louder. Chat looked ove to his Lady. Even with the mask he could see deep shadows and cuts, her face was aunt, and blood was dripping from her ears.

It was then that Chat knew who he loved. Both Marinette and Ladybug, and NO ONE, hurt the woman he loved.

Painfully he stood up, he pulled his stick, rearing for the final blow. He was behind The Man so he went unseen.

Swinging his stick as hard as he could, he brought it to the man's head with a sickening _crack._

The noise stopped.

The Man collapsed to the ground, still alive, but _definatly_ knocked out.

"Ladybug!" Chat ran over to small teenage girl as she struggled to stand up. Grasping her arms, he pulled her to her feet, letting her lean against him. "Ch-Chat?" Her voice was weak and raspy.

He couldn't resist. He pulled her into a tight, hard hug. Tears began streaming down his cheeks. He nestled his face into the nook of her neck. _"I thought I would lose you."_ He whispered.

"Wh- What do you mean Chat?"

"Ladybug, I know you're Marinette."

Chat released his transformation. "I just hope you're not disappointed that I'm Adrien."

Ladybugs face was a sheer white. Her blue eyes the only color, even if they were a bit duller than he remembered.

Ladybug released her transformation.

"H-hi Adrien..."

He smiled, then frowned at Herr cut marks, a long healing scab on her jawline. He scowled, then turned his head away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"N-no! You did save me, and I'd never be dissapointed, Adrien, there's something I need to tell you..."

Police alarms blazed through the night.

They both looked at each other in surprise, then nodded in agreement as they turned and ran to a more private place. Which happned to be a small hidden park nearby. No one was there and the both sat down. Adrien began brushing Marinettes filthy hair out of her face, checking for any more injuries.

"Adrien, you're injured!"

Adrien stopped an looked at his shoulder, blood seeping through it, his right hand still had dried blood on it from earlier.

"I'm fine, for the time being, youss aid there was something you wanted to tell me?"

Marinette shook her head. Taking a piece of her filthy, tattered shirt in her mouth, she ripped of a length of fabric. Walking shakely to a nearby stream, she gestured for Adrien to follow.

She looked shyly at his face.

"C-can y-you please t-take off y-your shirt?" He blushed, but consented. When he did so, Marinettes face turned bright red. She dipped her length of cloth in the stream, washing away the dirt. She began washibg the knife wound, causing Adrien to wince. "I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered.

"Its all fine, now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Marinette blushed, but spoke as she continued taking care of his wound.

"Adrien, for the longest time, I've had a huge crush on you." Before Adrien could say something, Marinette placed a finger on his lips. "But you see, then I met Chat Noir, he was so charming and flirtatious, I began to fall for him too, but I felt like I was betraying Adrien, so I turned down that silly cat, but now I k ow that I just fell in love twice, what I'm worried about, is that you prefer Ladybug, strong and confident, not...not Marinette..."

Her sentence trailed off, almost like a question.

Adrien smirked, then pressed his lips to Marinettes.

It was sweet and warm and soft. At firsy, Marinette was surprised and shy about it. Then, she put her arms around his neck, sinking deeper into the kiss. Regretfully, Adrien ended the kiss.

"That about answer your question?" He asked.

"Yup." She replied breathlessly.

After tending to his wounds, Marinette walked away so he could clean up. They had already decided on a cover story.

It went like this:

Adrien had heard about Marinette, he went to the bridge, staying hidden the whole time, Ladybug and Chat Noir had defeated The Man, leaving him unconscious for the police. Ladybug and Chat Noir had run off, and Adrien had pulled Marinette safely away during all the fighting. They were found by the police under the bridge, waiting for the all clear.

There were many tearful hugs from Marinettes family and friends.

Adrien waited in the corner as Marinettes mother and father hugged her tight. He wished his father would hug him like that. But that wish soon disappeared when Marinette came over and squeezed him tight. _"Thank you."_ She whispered.

Life changed for the better after that. To no ones surprise, (and Chloe's shagrin) Marinette and Adrien became the power couple for the school. In battles against the Akuma, it was noted that Ladybug and Chat Noir moved more fluidly and together, defeating them twice as fast.

No one knew how all this came to pass (the exception being the happy couple), but they were all pretty happy that it did. Life was certainly an adventure, and things were starting to get interesting.

 _Note: There you go guys! Ive enjoyed writing this, even if it was a bit harder and different for me to write. I don't normally have such darkness, but I felt like writing this way to change things up for me. Stay tuned everybody! My next fic will be a MariChat relationship so all those that like that kind of stuff should be real excited! Thanks to all those who kept reading this entire time, and extra thanks to those who commented, they really make my day! Thanks again!_

 _~Nerdqueen395_


End file.
